Spectrum Master
by OCMixMaster27
Summary: Naruto's fight with Sasuke at the VOTE sends him to another world entirely. There, he meets seven beings that give him power beyond imagine. Power that he will use to turn the DC Universe upside down. Naruto x Massive Harem
1. Into the New World

**Hey y'all! OCMixMaster here with my first ever story. This is an experiment to see if a hyperactive knucklehead can pull off total domination. Wish me luck, and enjoy!**

Spectrum Master

Chapter 1: Into the New World

Location: Valley of the End

A waterfall cascades down a cliff into a river. On both sides of the falls are statues of two of the greatest ninja in history. One is of Hashirama Senju, The Founder and Shodaime Hokage of Konohagakure and Master of the Mokuton (Wood Release). The other is of Madara Uchiha, the former Head of the Uchiha Clan and Master of the Sharingan. This is where the two warriors held a titanic clash that formed the Valley of the End.

Now, there are two more ninja fighting in this valley. Atop of the statue of Madara stands his descendent, Sasuke Uchiha. He is a boy with jet black hair and onyx eyes. However, he is currently sporting long grey hair, clawed hands, and two hand-like wings on his back. This is due to the Curse Mark given to him by Orochimaru of the Sannin, the one whom Sasuke planned to abandon his home for in exchange for power.

His last obstacle is standing on the statue of Hashirama. This is his former teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. He is a blonde boy with whiskers on his cheeks. Now, his whiskers are deepened in his skin, his once ocean blue eyes are a blood red with slit pupils, and he has a thick red coat of chakra covering him. This is due to the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune demon sealed inside of him.

"Let's finish this!" Sasuke calls out. Lightning crackles on his left hand in chirps as he powers up his finishing jutsu, the Chidori (1000 Birds).

"I'm taking you down, teme!" Naruto declared as chakra swirls into a ball in his right hand. This is the Rasengan, (Spiralling Sphere), Naruto's ultimate attack.

Both give out a battle cry and leap towards each other, their attacks about to intersect.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The two attacks collide in mid-air. Both jutsus clash with each other as the two shinobi struggle to outdo each other. This is when something goes wrong for both of them. The power of the two jutsus creates a dome of energy around them, distorting the fabric of their universe. Both warriors, unaware of this development, begin pushing more energy into their attacks. The pressure becomes too much. A hole is torn in time and space, and Naruto and Sasuke are pulled into it, leaving their world forever.

Location: The Void

Blackness. Total darkness. This is The Void, the area between all the different worlds in the Omniverse. And it is in this blackness is where two ninja are clashing in the sphere of energy.

"G-Give up, Sasuke!" Naruto grits out as he pushes with his Rasengan. "I'm...taking you home...whether you want to...or not!"

"I...I won't quit, dobe!" Sasuke responds as he continues with his Chidori. "I need the power...to kill Itachi...that traitor!"

"You're the one...who left our home...who betrayed our friends...just for power! You're the only traitor here, teme!"

That declaration stops Sasuke in his tracks. _W-What?! I'm not a traitor! ...am I?_

It's this lapse in concentration that Naruto needed. He begins overpowering Sasuke's jutsu with his own. Sasuke tries to take back ground, but with no luck.

"This time, Sasuke," Naruto says, "I'm not the dobe." With one final push, Naruto defeats Sasuke and sends him into the void.

Naruto watches as his once friend screams in the blackness before being disintegrated by its power, leaving himself in the energy sphere.

"NO!" Naruto cries out. Tears fall as he crumples into himself. _I...I failed._ These are his last thoughts as unconciousness takes him, all the while the sphere takes him to a new destination.

Location: DC Universe: Naruto's Mind

Blue eyes open up, and Naruto slowly gets up. He finds himself in what appears to be a large room in a sewer system. He looks around. This is where he first spoke with the Kyuubi, but the damn fox wasn't here.

"Hello?" Naruto calls out, "Anyone here?"

No response. He goes to speak again, but another voice beats him to it.

[OH, YOU ARE AWAKE NOW. EXCELLENT.].

Naruto looks up to see who the voice was. What he sees makes his jaw drop.

Above him are seven creatures, all with different shapes and colors. The one in the middle looks like an emerald green shark-whale hybrid. To its immediate right is a yellow, scary looking insect. Next to it is an orange serpent looking at the boy in a hungry fashion. Next to the snake is a crimson red bull with four horns and blood dripping out of its mouth. To the left of the fish is a sapphire blue bird with three heads in one. Next to it is an indigo squid. Finally, there is a vicious looking lizard made out of pink crystal.

Needless to say, Naruto was stunned.

"W-Who the hell are you? A-And where's the Kyuubi?"

The emerald beast, the one who spoke earlier, answers his question in a knowledgeable, straightforward tone. [AS TO THIS "KYUUBI" OF WHICH YOU SPEAK, IF YOU ARE SPEAKING OF THE DEAD FOX WE FOUND IN THE CAGE, WE DECIDED TO HAVE THIS CONVERSATION IN A DIFFERENT PART OF YOUR MIND. AS TO WHO WE ARE, WE ARE THE EMOTIONAL ENTITIES OF OUR WORLD. I AM ION, THE ENTITY OF WILLPOWER.]

The yellow insect speaks up next with a menacing voice. [I AM PARALLAX, THE ENTITY OF FEAR.]

The blue bird has a feminine, soothing voice. [I AM ADARA, THE ENTITY OF HOPE.]

The orange snake's voice is full of want and trickery. [IF YOU MUST KNOW, I AM OPHIDIAN, THE ENTITY OF AVARICE].

The purple squid has a gentle and comforting voice. [I AM PROSELYTE, THE ENTITY OF COMPASSION. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU].

The red bull speaks in an angry voice. [I AM THE BUTCHER, THE ENTITY OF RAGE.]

Finally, the violet beast introduces itself. Its voice is feminine with a seductive yet dangerous tone to it. [AND I AM THE PREDATOR, THE ENTITY OF LOVE. NOW THEN, CARE TO TELL US YOUR NAME, LITTLE ONE?]

The boy gulps. "I-I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." He then clears his throat. "So, what are you are doing here?"

[WE WILL ASK THE QUESTIONS, MORTAL! NOT YOU!] The Butcher yells at Naruto, who gets a freaked-out look on his face.

Parallax chuckles at the expression. [WHAT MY BROTHER IS TRYING TO SAY IS THAT WE SENSED SOMETHING BREAKING THROUGH THE BARRIER OF THE UNIVERSE. WHEN WE GOT HERE, WE FOUND YOU.]

[YES. NOW TELL US EVERYTHING!] Ophidian demands. [ESPECIALLY ABOUT THE POWER YOU USED TO GET HERE. I COULD USE THAT.]

[ENOUGH OF THAT.] Adara speaks up. [YOU'RE FRIGHTENING THE BOY.]

[I AGREE.] Proselyte says. [HE CAN SPEAK BETTER IF HE IS IN A CALM STATE OF MIND.]

The Butcher snorts. [YOU'RE TOO SOFT ON THE HUMAN.]

[SAYS THE ONE WHO KILLS FIRST AND ASKS QUESTIONS LATER]. The Predator retorts.

[ENOUGH!] Ion yells at his brothers and sisters, silencing them. He then turns to Naruto. [NOW THEN, NARUTO. YOU MAY ENLIGHTEN US.]

Naruto tells the entities about himself. About his birth and having the Kyuubi sealed into him, growing up alone with no friends and family, being ignored and scorned by the village, finally becoming a ninja, the missions he undertook, the friends he made along the way, and finally his fight with Sasuke that apparently lead him to a new universe.

The entities take all of this in before speaking between themselves.

[WELL, THAT WAS INTERESTING TO SAY THE LEAST]. Parallax sums up.

[INDEED, BROTHER.] Ophidian says. [FOR A BEING TO HAVE THAT MUCH POWER, ESPECIALLY TO CROSS DIMENSIONS. I DEFINETELY WANT HIM.]

[I AM MORE SURPRISED AT HOW HE WAS ABLE TO KEEP HIS SANITY AND MORALS AFTER ALL THAT HE WENT THROUGH.] Proselyte says.

[I THINK THAT HE SHOULD OF JUST KILLED THE ONES THAT TREATED HIM LIKE THEY DID.] The Butcher grunts. [AT LEAST THAT SASUKE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED.]

[I BELIEVE THAT IT IS HIS DEFIANCE OF SUCH BARBARITY IS WHAT MAKES HIM STRONG]. The Predator contrasts. [STILL, I SUSPECT THAT HE MAY HAVE MANY MATES IN HIS FUTURE.]

[NARUTO IS DEFINITELY STRONG, BOTH PHYSICALLY AND MORALLY.] Ion states. [HIS WILL TO LIVE IS GREATER THAN ANY OTHER MORTAL BEING I HAVE WITNESSED.]

Adara, after being silent for a while, finally speaks up as an idea hits her. [PERHAPS, MY SIBLINGS, HE IS THE ONE WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR. OUR VESSEL.]

All heads turn to the Hope Entity. [ADARA, ARE YOU SAYING-] Parallax started.

[INDEED, BROTHER.]

Ion contemplates this. [HE DOES FIT THE REQUIREMENTS.]

Naruto, tired of being ignored in his own mind, finally speaks up. "Um, excuse me, but what in the name of Kami are you guys talking about?"

The entities turn their attention to the boy. Ion addresses his question. [I AM AFRAID THAT WE DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO RETURN YOU TO YOUR HOMEWORLD. THEREFORE, SHOULD YOU ACCEPT OUR OFFER, YOU CAN HAVE A CHANCE TO START OVER IN THIS UNIVERSE.]

Naruto, after being saddened by the fact that he couldn't return to his home and friends, perks up at the idea of starting over.

"What exactly is this offer?"

Adara explains. [THERE ARE THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HARNESS DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM. THESE BEINGS CALL THEMSELVES "LANTERNS". UNFORTUNATELY, THIS HAS LEAD TO INFIGHTING WITHIN THE SPECTRUM. FOR SOMETIME NOW, WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN BE A VESSEL FOR OUR POWER. ONE WHO CAN HANDLE ALL SEVEN EMOTIONS WITHOUT BEING DESTROYED. WE BELIEVE THAT THAT BEING IS YOU.]

Ophidian continues. [WHAT WE ARE ASKING FOR IS SIMPLE. USE OUR POWER. LIVE YOUR LIFE HOWEVER YOU WANT. EVEN CONQUER A GALAXY OR TWO FOR ALL WE CARE.]

[IN EXCHANGE, WE WISH FOR YOU TO UNITE THE SEVEN EMOTIONS AND PUT AN END TO THE CONFLICT BETWEEN THE EMOTIONS CAUSED BY THE LANTERNS.] Proselyte says.

[WILL YOU ACCEPT OUR OFFER, NARUTO UZUMAKI?] Ion asks.

Naruto ponders this offer. True, he can't go home and see his friends again. But that doesn't mean that it's the end for him. He can get a fresh start, see new places, and meet new people. There may be plenty of opportunities for him. Besides, who would say no to new powers. All he has to do is bring the Lights together.

With his answer ready, he turns to the Emotional Entities above him. "Alright. We have a deal."

[EXCELLENT.]

And with that, the seven entities point their appendages to him and begin pouring their power into him. Naruto grits his teeth at the pain of all the energy coursing through him. The powers of rage, avarice, fear, will, hope, compassion, and love fill every cell of his body. His head gets a splitting pain as information of the universe fills his brain. Finally, as soon as the process began, it stops. Naruto takes a deep breath as he gathers himself.

"So, now what?"

[NOW,] Ion declares. [YOU TRAIN. PREPARE YOURSELF.]

Time Skip: 5 months mindscape time, 5 hours real world

It's been 5 years in Naruto's mind since he met the Emotional Entities. Without the need to eat or sleep, he has been able to train nonstop in using his powers. He now has the powers of every Lantern Corps in existence. He even has the power to combine more than one emotion to create new abilities. Perhaps he'll have the chance to use those abilities in the real world.

Of course, there has been a large drawback. Since the existence and specific use of Chakra was native to his universe, he lost it when he came to this world. This is also what killed the Kyuubi, since the fox was a construct of chakra. Naruto didn't think of it as a total loss. He can duplicate some jutsu using his EmEn (Emotional Energy).

Now Naruto was standing in the presence of the Entities. Due to his training, he now stands at a comfortable 5' 10'' with a decent amount of muscle and bulk. His baby fat was long gone, giving him a lean face. All in all, he is quite the looker.

His wardrobe also changed. He now wore a military style vest over a short sleeve mesh shirt, with Tsunade's necklace hanging over it. He is also wearing pants and a pair of military boots. His vest and pants can change colors depending on his emotions. They are currently sapphire blue.

[WELL DONE, NARUTO. NOW WE HAVE NOTHING MORE TO TEACH YOU]. Adara says.

"Thanks, Adara-san!" Naruto says cheerfully.

[AND NOW, YOU MUST LEAVE YOUR MIND AND ENTER THE WORLD.] Ion declares.

Naruto's clothing shift to a blood red as he growls, "Not yet, there's something I need to take care of first." And with that, he floated away with the Entities following behind them.

They stop at the broken and rusted cage that once held the mighty Kyuubi. Now all that's left is a preserved yet lifeless corpse. Naruto gains a hungry grin as his clothing shift to amber orange. He opens his mouth wider than normal, and orange chains come out, wrapping around the Kyuubi's body and dragging it to his jaws. He swallows the fox whole and licks his lips afterwards.

"My first minion. Delicious." He chuckles insanely before turning to the entities, his blue clothes and cheerfulness returning. "Okee-dokee! Now I'm ready!"

Parallax chuckles at his actions and sudden shift in emotions. [I THINK WE CHOSE VERY WISELY, BROTHERS AND SISTERS).

Ion speaks. [YOU REMEBER WHAT YOU MUST DO?]

"Sure do. Live free, get things, and kick butts!"

[AAAND?]

"Sigh. And find a way to unite the Seven Lights."

[GOOD. THE BEST OF LUCK TO YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI.]

And with that, Naruto's mind faded to black.

Location: Real world, Gotham Forest.

Naruto wakes up in a wooded area instead of a sewer, meaning that he was now in the real world, and apparently only five hours past in the real world since he came here. He gets up and dusts himself off. His clothes are green as he floats up into the air to look around.

His focus turns to the city nearby. Not because of the fact that it was much larger than the village of Konoha. Nor the gothic looking architecture that was enhanced by the nighttime. No, what really drew his attention was the one emotion that was most prevalent in Gotham City.

Fear.

His clothes shift to a golden yellow, and his face gets a savage grin.

"This is going to be fun."

**End Chapter**

**A.N. So here is the first chapter. Yes, Naruto is going to be a bi-polar powerhouse with the mentality of a child sometimes. And, yes, he will have a massive harem in this fic. The combining of emotional powers will be discussed in later chapters. See you next time!**

**Please Review with all your might. Flamers will be ignored.**

**End Transmission.**


	2. Painting the Town Red

**A.N.: Thank you for all of the reviews for this story. 16 reviews so far for Chapter 1 only. Yay! Now let's answer some questions, shall we?**

**To seeker of true anime fan fic (did I get that right? Lol.): First off, Naruto will have a massive harem, so probably so. Second, just look at the title for his name. Thirdly, he has the 7 Energies flowing inside of him, so he doesn't need rings. This takes place after Blackest Night/Brightest Day, though I do have a plan for the black/white lights. Hint: look in the last chapter.**

**To mhe: Thank you!**

**To Hanmac: Yes, he will have lots of fun in Gotham. In fact, this is what this chapter is about. As for Aya, hmmm...**

**To mrstardust89: To quote the famous pirate Jack Sparrow, "Thank goodness for that, 'cause if I wasn't this would probably never work."**

**To The OC maker: I vow to you, and all the readers on this site, that when I put a story on this site, I will do my very best to finish it. If not, I will make it long enough and have enough information down for future generations to finish it for me.**

**To R2-Ski2: DCU.**

**To Jebest4781: As I said above, this takes place after Blackest Night/Brightest Day and before the New 52. I have a plan for the Black and White Lights.**

**Now then, here's the exciting next chapter of Spectrum Master!**

Chapter 2

Painting the Town Red: Fun Times in Gotham!

Location: Gotham City, Alleyway

Gotham City. One of, if not the most crime-ridden city in the world. This is where the majority of gangsters, mercenaries, thieves, and psychopaths call home. Peace is barely kept thanks to the vigilante hero known as Batman, along with the couple of sidekicks that he has from time to time. The night skies of Gotham are usually illuminated with the Bat's symbol, acting as a beacon of hope to the fearful citizens.

Unfortunately, the Caped Crusader was currently involved with other matters, so he was unable to help when a thug grabbed a teenage girl off the streets and pulled her into a dark alley. He pulled out a knife and held it to the terrified girl's face.

"Now just stay quiet, and I won't carve up that pretty face of yours." He said with a lecherous look on his face. He was so caught up on his future conquest that he didn't notice something float down nearby.

"Oi, teme!"

Both the thug and the girl turned to look at the newcomer. It was a blonde teenage boy with a decent amount of bulk to him and a serious look on his face. He had tanned skin and whiskers on his cheeks, and he wore an emerald green outfit. The clothing itself seemed to glow a bit.

"Get lost, brat, before you get yourself hurt!" The thug yelled at the boy.

Said boy only scoffed. "You think I'm afraid of some loser who needs to rape somebody in order to get some?"

The older man growled and violently pushed the scared girl to the ground before facing the one who insulted him.

"You son of a bitch! You're gonna bleed, you little..." The thug started to say, only to feel a massive weight on his entire body. He saw as the blonde's clothing shifted to a blood red, and an oppressive aura surrounded the boy. The thug swore that he saw a giant bull monster glaring at him from behind the kid.

"You first." The boy growled. He started walking towards the older male.

The freaked out thug held out his knife in front of himself. "S-stay back! I-I'm armed!"

The blonde stopped walking, making the thug breathe a sigh of relief. Only for his blood to run cold as a dark chuckle escaped the boy's mouth.

"Hehehe. That's not a knife." The blonde said as he raised his arms above himself. Red energy flowed from his hands into the air before solidifying. Both the armed thug and the girl on the ground were shocked as what appeared to be a giant meat-cleaver sword formed in the boy's hands.

"THIS IS A KNIFE!" The blonde yelled before jumping into the air, his blade held above his head. The thug couldn't move a muscle due to the amount of fear he felt. He could only scream as the sword descended on him.

SHELK! The blade hit its mark. Blood spewed like a hydrant as the man was split right down the middle, both sides falling to the ground.

The only female in the alley was horrified at what she saw. This boy created a sword that bisected a criminal. She watched as the sword dispersed itself. The boy stood up straight, some blood on his clothes and hair. Only, something was different about him. His clothing shifted to a sapphire blue, and he had a calm yet cheerful smile on his face.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish." He declared. Glowing blue washcloths appeared and started wiping the blood off of his clothes and hair. The boy then turned to the girl and started walking towards her. Said girl started backing herself against the wall, afraid of what was going to happen next.

The blue constructs dispersed as the boy crouched down in front of the frightened near-victim. "Don't be afraid. Everything's alright now." He said, trying to comfort her.

"P-please. Please don't hurt me." The girl whispered, still scared because of what happened.

The super-powered boy's clothing shifted yet again to an indigo-purple, and a calming aura surrounded him. The civilian girl's eyes widened a bit as the boy's arms wrapped around her softly and pulled her towards his warm body. The dam finally broke, and girl started sobbing into his chest. He rubbed her back gently, whispered into her ear soothingly.

After several minutes, the teenage girl stopped crying and started to gather herself. She then looked into the face of the one who saved her. Now, most would have been freaked out if they were being held by someone who slaughtered someone the way that this boy did. For this girl, however, two different thoughts went through her head. The first was his eyes actually seemed to glow a calming indigo color. The second thought was: Wow. This guy is hot. The second thought brought some redness to her cheeks.

If our hero noticed it, he didn't show it on his face. "Feeling better?"

The girl snapped herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bruise on my shoulder."

"Let me get that for you." He offered. She watched as his hand glowed purple-blue and placed it on her shoulder. A warm feeling enveloped the area as the energy seemed to heal the bruise in almost an instant. "That should take care of that."

The girl moved her arm a bit and didn't even feel any soreness. "Wow. You're just full of surprises. Next thing I know, you'll be flying." she joked.

"Oh, I can do that." The hero answered without missing a beat.

The girl's eyes widened at that. "Oh." She cleared her throat and started standing up, with the boy helping her. "Well then, I don't suppose you can get me out of this alley" she asked, not wanting to look at the still bleeding corpse.

"Sure thing!" The boy picked the girl up bridal style, slightly startling her. "Where to? It's my first time in this city." He asked sheepishly with a hand construct scratching the back of his head.

The young girl giggled at his antics. "It's no problem. I'll show you where my home is."

"Alright! Take a deep breath, now." And with that, the boy rose up into the air, the girl clinging on to him tightly. With a sapphire blue aura, the two of them flew off towards another part of city, leaving a bisected body for someone to freak out about later.

Location: 14th and Onyx Apartment Complex

The two teenagers landed in the fifth floor of the complex. The boy looked at the one hugging his chest. "Well, here we are."

The girl looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and a content smile on her face. "Hmm?" Her eyes then widened at what he said, "Oh! Sorry! I just... Umm..." She awkwardly stepped down onto the ground.

"Enjoyed the flight, eh?" He asked with a knowing look on his face.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean..." She stammered, before straightening herself out. She then looked at the boy in front of her with a serious look on her face. "Thank you. For everything."

The boy had a big grin on his face. "Not a problem." He then turned around. "Well, time for me to check out this city some more."

"Wait!" The boy turned to see a longing look on the girl he just saved. "W-will I be able to see you again, maybe?"

"If you want. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

"I'm Stephanie. Stephanie Brown."

"Stephanie Brown." The now identified Naruto tested out her name. "I like it. Nice ring to it." He still had his grin as a blue aura surrounded him. "Ja ne!" he cried out as he flew off into the night sky.

Stephanie watched the blonde hero fly away. She had a dreamy look on her face at the thought of meeting Naruto again. She then went inside the apartment to tell her mother all that happened.

Naruto, meanwhile, was in his own thoughts as he flew through the night. That was fun! I can't wait to see what else I can get into here in Gotham!

Location: Gotham Dockyards

A large shipping freighter blows its horn as it passes by the docks. On dry land, two different delivery trucks stop right in front of each other. Out of one the trucks came out three men in expensive looking Italian suits. Out of the other came out three armed men in silver jumpsuits and black skull masks.

"You got the money?" One of the masked men asked.

"Courtesy of Salvator Maroney." was the answer one of the men in suits gave. The other two suited men opened the back of their truck, revealing two more men guarding a large wooden crate. The four gangsters started unloading the crate. The lead gangster turned to the masked men. "You got da merchandise?"

"Courtesy of the Black Mask." The man responded as his crew began unloading their cargo.

Meanwhile, hiding behind some shipping crates, was a third party recording the whole transaction. He was a tall man wearing an all-black costume. He had a black cowl with pointed ears on his head, his mouth and eyes the only things visible. His suit had armored padding built in and had a symbol of a bat on his chest. What finished the look was the long inky black cape on his back. This was the Batman, the protector of Gotham City for many years. He put a hand to his earpiece.

"Oracle. Everything being recorded?" He spoke to the person on the other end of the line.

[Loud and clear, Batman. Both audio and video.] A feminine voice responded from the other side.

The suited men slowly brought their crate out of the truck and in front of the masked men. One of the gangsters pried open the lid. Inside were dozens of gold bars that gave a slight shine in the little light that came from the moon.

"$20 million. As per our agreement." The finer dressed of the gangsters said to the leader of the masked men. The masked man walked to the crate and picked up one of the bars. He took a closer look at it, felt its weight, and even scratched it for paint. He then turned to his men.

"It's legit." And with that, the rest of Black Mask crew continued with their unloading. Eventually, four larger crates were deposited next to the gold crate. They were opened to reveal a massive amount of assault rifles, shotguns, and even a few RPGs with ammo included.

[With that much firepower, the Falcone Family can practically take over a military base, let alone Gotham PD.] Oracle said through the communicator.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "That's not going to happen."

"Alright people, let's hurry this up, shall we?" The leader of the masked men said as he looked at the Bat symbol in the sky. "I don't want any trouble coming our way."

The lead mobster looked at what the other man was looking at and scoffed. "Will ya relax? Ya gotta betta' chance at winnin' da Powerball then runnin' into him."

Batman figured that this was his entrance cue. He readied three batarangs and prepared to jump in.

Only to stop as he saw a glowing orange tendril snatch the gold bar out of the masked man's hands.

"Ooooooooh! Shiny!"

All three parties looked to see a blonde teenage boy in an orange outfit sitting on one of the crates. The orange tendril that was attached to his back dropped the gold bar into his hands. He started admiring the bar with a hungry look in his eyes.

Both of the groups involved with said bar pulled out their guns. "Who the hell is this kid?" One of the Valconi members asked out loud.

"He ain't one of ours." One of the Black Mask members said as the criminals watched the new arrival coo over the hunk of precious metal.

"Where have you been all my life?" The boy asked the bar with a dreamy look in his eyes.

The leader of the masked men then spoke up to the blonde. "Hey kid! Hand over that gold and we won't fill you with metal!"

The blonde didn't seem to listen as he was too busy actually cuddling with the gold in his hands. The two groups of criminals were both annoyed and creeped-out at the sight. Batman, meanwhile, was watching the boy with an analytic look. Whoever this boy was, he was definitely going to complicate things here.

One of the masked men growled. "To hell with this! Let's just kill the brat!" He yelled as he cocked his gun and aimed it at the blonde. Apparently, the boy noticed this. As soon as the bullet left the barrel, an orange barrier appeared and stopped the bullet. The boy looked at the one who shot at him with a pissed-off look on his face. His clothing shifted into a crimson red color.

"How dare you interrupt this tender moment!" The blonde yelled as a giant red flyswatter formed in the air. The masked man didn't even have time to scream before he was, literally, squashed like a bug.

"Holy shit!" "Jesus!" "Oh my god, he killed Kenny!" These were some of the reactions of the shocked gangsters as they recoiled at the sight of the man splattered on the ground. One of them even lost their lunch.

Batman's eyes widened at what just happened before they narrowed again. This newcomer apparently had a love for gold and didn't shy away from shedding blood. Both of those traits were bad news.

The boy, meanwhile, floated down to the crates with a red aura surrounding him. The criminals tensed and backed away from him fearfully. That fear increased when the boy's clothing shifted to a golden yellow, and his aura grew around him. His face had a vicious look.

"Drop. Your. Weapons." He ordered. The two groups quickly complied. The blonde had a predatory grin on his face. "Good. Now then." Several golden chains shot out of his body and wrapped themselves around the necks of the criminals. They carried their victims high into the air, then swung them around for a while before launching them in random directions. The lucky ones landed in the water.

The chains dispersed, their job done. The blonde boy still had the grin on his face as he turned to a stack of shipping containers. "Did you enjoy that little show?" He asked out loud.

He got an answer as the Caped Crusader jumped from his hiding spot and landed near the boy. The bat-themed hero used his patented Bat-Glare on the blonde. Said blonde just shrugged off the look.

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

The boy's outfit changed yet again to an emerald green, and he sported a serious look on his face. "I believe that it's common courtesy to give your name before demanding someone else's."

The Dark Knight increased his glare, but the boy was still unaffected. "I'm Batman."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Really? An alias? Alright then. You can call me..." He paused as he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Umm...Give me a moment." He started thinking of a cool name for himself. His eyes lit up as he found one he liked. "Aha! You can call me..." Glowing green letters appeared above his head.

"SPECTRUM MASTER!"

He waited for a moment to see if he got a reaction from the man in black, only to slump when he found none. "Well, I think it's cool." He grumbled as the letters dispersed. He then picked himself up as his clothing changed to orange again. "Well, anyways," He said as he walked to the crate filled with gold. "I'll take the gold, you take the weapons. Sounds fair, right?"

Batman pulled out his batarangs. "You're not taking anything. You've caused enough damage here."

Spectrum Master looked at the man in black. "What? Those temes were trying to take Ms. Shiny away from me." He whined as he held up the gold bar in his hand. He then raised it above his head and opened his mouth wide. He dropped the brick into his gullet and swallowed it whole.

He savored the taste of it. "Yummy!" Two large arm constructs formed and lifted the gold crate up. "Now for the rest of the shinies."

Batman had seen enough. He threw his batarangs at the blonde, only for them to be intercepted by orange shurikens. The Dark Knight made to move at the blonde and strike him down. Unfortunately, orange chains ripped out of the ground and tightly wrapped around the man in black. His immobility meant that he was unable to stop the blonde from literally dumping the rest of the gold into his open mouth. A part of the Bat's mind wondered where the boy was putting all of it.

Seemingly satisfied with his meal, Spectrum Master turned to his captive, a bright smile on his face as his clothing changed from orange to blue. "Bye, Mr. Batman! See you later!" And with that, the blonde rocketed up into the air, a blue streak following him as he flew out of sight.

The chains that held Batman dispersed, but the man still stayed in one spot, his eyes narrowed at the fading blue light.

Location: Batcave

The squeaking and screeching of numerous bats filled the enormous cavern. The cavern itself was covered with metal scaffolding, and had multiple levels of floors that contained all sorts of technology, gadgets, and makeshift trophies. This was the Batcave, the secret base of the Batman. In the deepest part of the cave was a giant supercomputer with multiple monitors.

And in front of this computer was a young redheaded woman with glasses. This was Barbara Gordon, the daughter of police commissioner Jim Gordon. She was also once a sidekick of Batman, codenamed Batgirl. Unfortunately, one of Batman's archenemies, the Joker, shot her in the back, crippling her from the waist down, hence the wheelchair that she was sitting in. She still helped Batman as the Oracle.

Her attention was turned from the monitors as she heard the rumbling of the Batmobile. She turned to see the black vehicle park itself inside the cave. And out of it came the Caped Crusader himself.

"Are you alright?" Barbara asked concerned.

"I'm not injured. He didn't even fight me." He answered neutrally as he walked to the computer. He turned to Oracle. "What do you have?"

Oracle got into work-mode and brought up a photo of the blonde boy from earlier smirking at the camera.

"I've searched his face through every database I could think of. Gotham criminal records, Arkham, CIA, FBI, Interpol."

"And?" The Bat pressed, slightly expecting the answer.

"Nothing. There are no records of this boy anywhere. It's like he didn't even exist until today."

Batman started processing this. A boy with his kind of powers would have definitely been noticed by at least somebody.

"Do you think he might be from another world or something?" Oracle suggested.

"It is possible." Batman mused. "This world has seen its share of extraterrestrials. Then there are his powers."

"What about them?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but his abilities seem familiar."

"Do you want me to send the info to GPD?"

"No." Batman answered. "They don't have the power to deal with him. We'll take care of it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a message on the monitor.

"It's from the commissioner." Oracle read. "They found a body in an alley off Broadway." Her eyes then widened at the details. "It says that the man was split in half."

Batman didn't need anything else as he headed back to the Batmobile. "Keep monitoring for this 'Spectrum Master'. We need to find him. Fast." Batman wasn't about to let another wildcard create trouble in his city.

The Batmobile left the Cave in a roar, leaving the redheaded woman to continue searching for the blonde enigma that has just appeared in Gotham City.

Location: False-Face Industries

Amongst the numerous skyscrapers of Gotham is the one that comprises False-Face Industries. This was the company of successful businessman Roman Sionis. To most, however, he is Black Mask, one of the most powerful crime lords in Gotham City. He has made an impressive amount of wealth in the trade of less-than legal merchandise, especially weapons.

Unfortunately for him, this was not one of his more prosperous days.

"You want to repeat that, Ms. Li?" The man growled at his assistant, his eyes narrowed behind his metal skull mask.

Said assistant was unfazed at this treatment as she wrote on her clipboard. "It was a young metahuman, sir. He apparently calls himself 'Spectrum Master'."

"Damn him. DAMN HIM!" The mobster yelled. "Taking all of that gold! And of course, the Bat had to make off with my merchandise! Millions of dollars down the crapper! And who's money is that?!"

"You're money."

"MY MONEY! MINE!" The man breathed heavily for a few moments before levelling a glare at the two of his men that actually escaped the clusterfuck. "Would either of you two like to give an excuse as to why I shouldn't beat the ever living shit out of you and throw you out of my fucking window?!"

Both men gulped before one of them spoke up. "The brat had powers, sir. He splattered one of our own like it was nothing. We couldn't deal with that, sir."

Black Mask stood up and walked towards the two men. "Joker. Scarecrow. Killer Croc. BATMAN. This city has more mutants and freak-shows then people." He stopped in front of one of the men. "And I hired you guys to take care of those freaks and make sure my business runs smoothly!" He emphasized the last word with a right hook to the man's face. He then walked towards the other grunt. "And you let one kid with superpowers walk all over your sorry asses. Pathetic!" He yelled as he decked the second man. The crime lord looked at the trash lying in pain in front of him. "Dispose of this." And with that, four other men dragged the grunts to who knows where.

Black Mask looked to his assistant. "Let's make this clear. This 'Spectrum' brat. He's dead. I want his head. I want my gold. Make it happen."

"Yes, sir."

Location: Gotham Skies

High in the night skies of Gotham City, Naruto Uzumaki hummed a happy tune. He had a reason to be happy. After only five hours in this new world, he had already saved a cute girl from a thug, beaten/slaughtered several criminals, got a ton of gold from said criminals, and apparently met a superhero. He was absolutely looking forward to what tomorrow held.

Just as soon as he figured out where the hell to put his new treasure.

End Chapter

**A.N.: My sincerest apologies that it took a while to update this story. I'm going to be here in Islamorada until September, so I'll have little time for writing. Now, for some things to clear up:**

**About Stephanie Brown: At this time, Stephanie Brown hasn't become Spoiler yet. She's just a regular teenage girl living in Gotham. However, Spoiler will be making an appearance before Naruto leaves Gotham.**

**Also, I know what you're gonna ask: "How did she recover from watching a man get cut in two so fast?" You have to remember what color Naruto's outfit was when he consoled her. I'm sure you can connect the dots.**

**Another question: "Why didn't you make a big fight scene between Spectrum Master and Batman?" Answer: They just met. Batman didn't know what Naruto was capable of, and Spectrum Master didn't have any real reason to go full out on the Dark Knight. There will be plenty of more opportunities for them to brawl.**

**Next Chapter: Spectrum Master finds a place to live for a while, meets some more of Gotham's unordinary citizens, and gets in deeper with a certain mobster.**

**Next Update: Pacific Rim: New Generation, followed by Shinobi of Jump City.**

**Till next time!**

**End Transmission**


End file.
